Humor Naruto
by Edokudogawa
Summary: Lalu naruto tidak bangun selama 2 jam sakura dan sasuke mengira jika naruto hanya pingsan seperti biasanya.. Tetapi sakura merasa curiga dengan keadaan naruto yang seperti itu sakura dan sasuke pun membawa naruto ke rumah sakit ninja setelah di periksa naruto sudah tak bernyawa karena pukulan sakura yang sangat keras dan membuat naruto terpental dan tertusuk jarum pentul..


**HUMOR**

**Naruto © masashi kishimoto**

**Story ©Menma uzumaki**

**Rated:K(kid)**

**Genre:humor**

**Warning:OCC,AU,Typo dan blablablabla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca!**

"**Pukulan maut"**

"**Sakura-chan!" teriak Sasuke.**

**Sakura pun melirik ke belakang,tiba-tiba ketika sakura melirik ke belakan ada lengan yang memegang bahu sakura memukul orang yang memegang bahu nya."brugggggg"orang itu pun jatoh sakura bergegas melirik kebelakang ternyata setelah dilihat orang itu adalah. . .**

"**Kyaaaaa!"sakura berteriak histeris.**

**Sasuke langsung mendekati sakura.**

"**ada apa sakura-chan?"**

**Ketika sasuke melihat kebawah ternyata naruto tergeletak dengan muka yang sangat konyal-yah itu akibat pukulan dari sakura. . .**

**Lalu naruto tidak bangun selama 2 jam sakura dan sasuke mengira jika naruto hanya pingsan seperti biasanya..**

**Tetapi sakura merasa curiga dengan keadaan naruto yang seperti itu sakura dan sasuke pun membawa naruto ke rumah sakit ninja setelah di periksa naruto sudah tak bernyawa karena pukulan sakura yang sangat keras dan membuat naruto terpental dan tertusuk jarum pentul yang menancap di dalam tanah XD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mimpi buruk"**

"**tadaaaaa ramen dan daging asap pun siap dihidangkan"ujar si penjual ketika masih di dapur.**

**Sipenjual berjalan menuju meja naruto dan choji,lalu berkata. . .**

"**ini ramen yang anda pesan silah kan di makan" dan "ini daging asap yang anda pesan silah kan di santap" ujar si pelayan berbicara kepada naruto dan choji..**

"**arigato gozaimasu"naruto kata.**

**Dengan lahap nya naruto memakan ramen sedang kan choji memakan daging asap setelah mereka selesai makan lalu membayar mereka bergegas untuk pulang tetapi tiba-tiba. . .**

"**aaaaaaaa naruto tiba-tiba perutku terasa panas sekali"ujar choji kepada naruto.**

"**kyaaaaa,mungkin kamu tadi kebanyakan memakan daging asap!"**

"**sepertinya tidak naruto,aku hanya memakan 3 buah daging asap.."**

"**3? Pasti kamu salah hitung!"**

"**yaaaa maksudnya 30 daging asap hihi"ujar choji sambil tertawa**

"**dasar kamu bodoh choji!"**

**Tiba-tiba saja choji tergeletak,naruto pun kaget melihat choji yang tergeletak bergegas naruto membawa choji kerumah sakit..**

**Ketika di periksa ternyata di dalam perut choji ada segumpal **_arang_** yang menempel di daging asap choji tetapi aneh nya arang itu masih berkobar api -yah seperti remang-remang gitu api yang akan padam. Dokter pun menyaran kan choji untuk banyak-banyak meminum air mineral. Keesokan hari nya sakura dan ino datang menjenguk choji.**

"**choji ini aku bawakan bunga untuk mu"ujar ino sambil memberikan setangkai bunga.**

"**yaaa terimkasih ko sakura diam saja"ujar choji celetuk terhadap sakura sambil ketawa terbahak bahak melihat kelakuan sakura yang aneh.**

"**tidakkk choji,aku hanya bingung mau memberi apa kepada kamu?"**

"**ah tak usah repot-repot kehadiran mu sudah cukup"**

**Tiba-tiba dokter membawa botol yang berisi air yah entah itu air apa…**

"**choji silah kan minum dulu air ini agar arang yang ada di perut mu itucepat padam"ujar dokter kepada choji sambil mengasongkan botol minuman itu..**

"**yaaa dokter"**

**Choji pun langsung meminum air pemberian dokter itu yang entah tak au itu air apa.. tiba-tiba setelah choji memimum air pemberian dokter itu perut choji pun meledak dan isi perut nyapun semua keluar . . .**

"**kyaaaaa aku salah membawa botol yang ku bawa itu botol bensin -_-"**

**Choji pun terbangun dan mengambil napas sangat dalam ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi. . . duh kaget nyaaaaa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Terjepit pintu"**

**Yah seperti biasa setiap orang bangun pagi,karena di pagi hari setiap orang merasa paling hidup termasuk bocah berambut kuning panggil dia naruto-lah emang namanya naruto !-_-**

"**gosok gigi gosok gigi yah kebiasaan setiap pagi "naruto kata didepan cermin seperti orang bodoh -itu kebiasaan naruto!**

**Tok tok tok suara orang yang mengetuk pintu,naruto bargegas berlari menuju pintu depan,dan membuka kunci lalu orang yang di depan pintu tiba-tiba masuk kaki naruto pun terjepit. . .**

**Oh ternyata itu sakura sakura kaget . . .**

"**kyaaaaa naruto naruto apa kau tidak apa-apa?ayo cepat bangun naruto !"**

**Sakura panic melihatjempol kaki naruto berdarah,sakura bergegas membawa naruto kerumah sakit setelah di periksa naruto sudah tidak bernyawa . . . **

**Sakura pun menangis lalubertanya kepada dokter. . .**

"**dokter apa yang terjadi kepada naruto kenapa dia bias meninggal?"**

"**naruto meninggal karena jempol kakinya terjepit ketika seseorang membuka pintu"**

"**apaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"**nona sakura tenang dulu ang meninggal itu bukan naruto tetapi jempol kakinya di amputasi(alm)"hahahahahaha ujar si dokter sambil ketawa.**

"**KYAAAAA!dokter berani-berani nya kau menipuku!"**

"**tenang nona tenang saya hanya sedikit bercanda!"**

"**dasar dokter gilaaaaaaa-_- lain kali awas aku pukul kau sampai alm maksud nya jempol kaki nya dok hahah"**

**Huh melegakan bagi sakura ternyata yang alm itu jempol kaki nya bukan orang nya ..^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tunggu fanfiction-fanfiction yang humor selanjut nya iyahhhhh yang sudah membaca arigato gozaimasu^^**


End file.
